


sickening desire

by debutstage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst AF, Drama, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Lot of kissing, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, aka side ship hell, its kinda divided evenly?? i try to make it more meanie than anything but, lmao finally named it @troye sivan ty, meanie w/ other ships, ~~previously titled untitled meanie fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debutstage/pseuds/debutstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mingyu spotted the pretty boy sitting by himself, he didn't expect such an elaborate string of events to begin from just talking to him.</p><p>(basically, mingyu and wonwoo start their romantic journey, jihoon is forced to choose between two people dear to him, and vernon tries to work up the strength to confess.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

The regular trips to the bar may seem sad to some, but it's just something that makes these boys happy. They weren't necessarily heavy drinkers. There's just something that's oddly charming about this bar. It's more exciting than a coffee shop. Although, it has it’s flaws. No one cares for the insanely loud drunkards or annoying people attempting to hook up with someone of their friend group. But, they try to look at the bright side.

From across the table, Soonyoung snatches Minghao’s phone from his hands, checking the screen briefly to confirm his suspicion.

“Hey!”

“ _No_ texting Chan tonight. This is your first trip to the bar after your birthday party and you're not spending the whole night texting your secret lover.” The bright-haired boy next to him stifles a laugh. From Minghao’s side of the table, Mingyu watches idly as he stirs his drink. 

“Okay, first, we’re not ‘lovers’ and you all know that, cut it out.” Minghao was getting defensive again, making everyone at the table laugh. Needless to say, the teasing about the two boys has been going on for a while. “And second, it's not wrong for me to want to check in on a friend. He can't even go to bars yet. I feel a little guilty, sue me."

“Minghao, there's no reason for you to feel guilty at all. He’ll get here in a few years,” Jihoon adds. The other two nod. “Normally I disagree with Soonyoung’s dumb actions, but I think he’s making sense right now. Just, relax tonight, okay?”

The youngest sighs in defeat. He at least wants his phone back, but he knows that's not happening. Mingyu thinks it's cute. 

He loves hanging out with his friends like this. It's a nice get away from everything else. It's nice that they could all schedule time to get together like this almost every night. He was worried that he’d lose touch with his friends after graduation, especially the ones who are different ages, like Jihoon and Seungkwan. He always knew that Vernon and he would be okay; being best friends and all. So it feels nice to have the people who saw him at his worst to still be next to him, with a few additions. 

“Oh hey, by the way, Soonyoung,” Jihoon starts, changing the subject. “How are things with you and that guy?” The boy in question shrugs.

“Ended it.” The entire table reacts sadly.

“What? I really liked him,” Mingyu asks, still spinning the straw in his drink. Soonyoung shrugs again, more exaggerated this time.

“I kinda did too, but I was pretty sure he was still in love with his ex.” He takes a drink while his friends react loudly another time.

“Booo, that's the worst. Sorry, man.” Jihoon patted his friend on the back, who just shook his head lightly, eyes down on the glass in his hands.

“It’s alright. We only went out a few times. I’ll be good.” He appreciates the sentiments from his friends, but three sets of eyes glaring down on him with pity is a little too much. “Okay, enough about me. Mingyu, how's _your_ love life? Boyfriend search going well, or…?” Everyone turns toward him.

The thing about Mingyu’s friend group is that personal lives aren't really a thing. Sure, sharing the things that you're doing is what all friends do, but with these guys, everyone gets involved with everyone. Each person could write an entire novel on the others. Soonyoung pretty much knew the answer, due to stringing together Mingyu’s behavior and their constant texts, but he wanted to hear Mingyu to speak for himself.

 “Uh, pretty bad. My _mom_ set me up on a blind date, so that speaks for itself.” The group tries not to laugh. “To add to it, the guy was honestly the ugliest man I've ever seen and his personality matched. He tried to kiss me at the end of the date and I just. Ran away. I literally ran away. And before you laugh–” They were obviously almost bursting out with laughter. “We were at my house.” That set his friends off loud enough to earn a few stares from people at the bar. As his friends enjoy Mingyu’s failure of a date, Mingyu looks at the people around them. An obvious bleach-blonde girl. A line of friends doing shots. A guy experiencing the cliche of getting a drink thrown in his face. A pretty boy sitting all by himself.

Wait. 

Why is such a handsome guy drinking alone at a bar? Maybe it’d make sense if he was sitting in front of the actual bar itself, but he’s in a booth. Was he waiting for someone? A friend? Date? More importantly, why did Mingyu care so much?

Minghao snaps in Mingyu’s face to get his attention. Jihoon and Soonyoung were in their own little conversation, so Minghao doesn't speak to avoid bringing attention to them. They speak without words. He gives Mingyu a confused look. He’s a little embarrassed, so he just shakes his head to dismiss it. Minghao doesn't let it go, and follows where Mingyu’s eyes were. 

“ _Whoa.”_  

Minghao finally spoke up, gaining Soonyoung and Jihoon’s attention, along with an angry look from Mingyu.

“ _Dude.”_  

“What?” Soonyoung asks.

“Look at the guy Mingyu was checking out.” He nods his head in the aforementioned man’s direction. 

“I was not–” The two quickly turn to see him. Mingyu puts his face in his hands. Jihoon and Soonyoung coo in amazement, bringing warmth to Mingyu’s face. “Guys, stop it.” 

“Hey, Kim, I think the boyfriend search is over.” Jihoon raises his eyebrows before bringing a bottle to his lips. Minghao nods in agreement.

“Absolutely not.”

“What? You saw that guy, he's drop dead gorgeous,” Minghao chimes in. Mingyu looks back over to him. Yeah, he's definitely beautiful. In fact, Mingyu finds himself practically swooning over him from their booth. This mysterious, lonely man has strangely fluffy-looking hair, big but soft hands, peeking through shirt sleeves that are a little too long, clear, smooth skin. He wants to see those eyes close up.

“Dude. You're literally humming right now.” Minghao laughs, poking his friend’s cheek. “Go talk to him." 

“Yeah man, don't wuss out. What's the worst that could happen?” Soonyoung asks, before taking another drink.

“He could be on a date, he could laugh in my face, I could accidentally offend him, I could humiliate myself, and who even knows if he's into guys, anyway? Straight people are everywhere.” There are groans, along with a some laughs from Minghao. It’s quiet for a moment, since no one really has anything to say. Jihoon leans around Soonyoung again to glance at the man, still all by himself.

 “What if he is?” Everyone looks at him, but no one speaks again. “Maybe he's the love of your life. You don't know.”

 “Ahh, Jihoon, don't get all deep on me.” Mingyu buries his head in his arms.

“I’m not being deep, I’m being real. Don't miss out on something potentially incredible just because you're afraid.”

 “Totally getting deep,” Soonyoung and Minghao say at the same time. Jihoon glares at them both.

“Okay, but what if he's not? Which is way more reasonable.” Mingyu raises his head just enough to not have to sit upright but still make eye contact. “What if we meet, start dating, maybe even fall in love, but end up breaking each other’s hearts? What if we ruin each other? It's not always so nice.” Before Jihoon can respond, Soonyoung interrupts.

“ _Oh_ my God.” He chugs what’s left of his drink and slams the empty glass on the table. He pushes himself up from the booth and stands over Mingyu. “Get up.”

“What?”

“You've been moping for _weeks_ now about not being in a relationship. This is your chance. You have _got_ to start stepping your game up. Come on.” Mingyu is pulled up against his own will. “Go talk to him and then tell us how it goes.” 

“Wait, no no no, I–I don't even know what I’m going to say, I–”

“You got this, man.” Soonyoung pushed him not-so slightly toward the man’s table, taking Mingyu’s old seat. “Here goes nothing.”

Mingyu sort of stumbles his way over to the legendary table. Before the man sitting there notices him, another man sits down across from him. The guy that Mingyu was practically drooling over smiles upon making eye contact with the other guy. Mingyu quickly turns to look at his friends for help (he knew they'd be watching), and all three of them wave at him to keep walking, not to assume anything. With more reluctance than before, Mingyu turns to walk to the table, still unsure of what to say. The pretty man sees him.

Oh God, he's looking at him. And those eyes, oh, Mingyu knew they'd be as beautiful as he was when he saw them for real. Mingyu offers a polite wave, which is returned. He arrives at the table while their eyes are locked. The new guy eyes Mingyu up and down, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Hey.” He’s greeted by both. Oh no, what does he say. He can't let there be an awkward silence. He wants to look back to his friends again, plead for help through a glance. But he can't. “Um, my name is Mingyu.” Great. Just wonderful. Super casual. Pretty Guy seems polite enough to ignore his failed attempts at common conversation.

“I’m Wonwoo.” _Finally_ he has a name. He’s heard the name around before, but now it already has so much more meaning. Before Mingyu has to time embarrass himself in front of the beautiful Wonwoo, his friend introduces himself.

“Hey, I’m Seungcheol.” He looks at Mingyu smugly at him. He knows exactly why he came over to this table, and really wants to  make Mingyu embarrassed because of it. “And for the record, Mingyu, I’m not an idiot, so I can tell you came over here to make a move on my dear old friend here, so I’ll excuse myself.” Mingyu’s face burns red instantly. Wonwoo seems like he couldn't tell, and is very surprised at this news, cheeks a little pink himself.

“Wh– Hey, I–” Seungcheol holds up a hand. That grin is beginning to piss off Mingyu.

“Don't worry about it, man. He’s single, very kind, very fun, and very gay. You’ll love him.”

“ _Seungcheol_.” Wonwoo smacks his friend’s arm. Mingyu smiles a little when he see how embarrassed he is. The newly wounded man laughs, standing to make space for Mingyu.

“Well, anyway. If you don't mind, I’m gonna go sit with your friends. They're all pretty hot and I haven't gotten laid in three weeks. See ya later, kids. Be safe.” Mingyu gapes at the man as he walks away, turning to see him approach Mingyu’s friends. Minghao seems very confused, Soonyoung seems suspicious after his introduction, and Jihoon seems a little too invested in Seungcheol’s appearance.

“Wait, what the f–” Mingyu spins back to look at Wonwoo, who's shaking his head, face hidden by fabric-covered hands.

 “Oh my God, I’m _so_ so sorry, he's… Yeah, he's always like that. I should really stop bringing him out in public places.” Wonwoo laughs as he says that last sentence. Hearing his voice is insane. It’s way lower than what Mingyu expected and he absolutely loves it. The real reason he sat down was because he thought that voice was going to make him pass out.

“It's… It's okay,” Mingyu laughs as he speaks. “Oh no.” He looks back to his friends and sees Seungcheol leaning over the table to stroke Jihoon’s face and run his fingers through his hair. Jihoon seems to like it. “Oh my gosh. Um, hey Wonwoo, I know we’ve just met, and I don't want to say anything to offend you, but I really don't want your friend hooking up with mine.” 

“Hey look, we already have something in common.” The two look at each other and laugh together. Mingyu is going to have to try to not look over at that table all night. Considering how stunning the man is in front of him, especially when smiling, it shouldn't be a problem. He’s trying to think of anything to keep that smile going.

 

 

\-----

 

“Hey guys!” The dark-haired man from the distant table approached theirs, and no one knows why. He sat down next to a very confused Minghao, being eyed by Soonyoung and Jihoon. “My name is Seungcheol, and I’m kinda Wonwoo’s bitch. Or best friend, whatever.” Everyone is shocked by his openness. Jihoon quickly develops an attraction toward him. “Oh, and if you couldn't tell, that hot piece of ass over there is Wonwoo. Y’know, the one your friend is trying to get with.” He smiles harmlessly, as if what he’s saying is totally normal. 

“Wow, you're really… Social, aren't you?” Soonyoung says, leaning on the palms of his hands. Seungcheol mimics him.

“Yes, indeed.” He fixes his posture quickly after. “Now this is the part where you guys introduce yourselves.”

“I–I’m, Minghao,” the boy speaks up. Seungcheol directs his smile at him.

“Oh, Chinese?” He nods. “Ha, nice. You're cute, how old are you?”

“I'm… I’m nineteen.” Quite honestly, he's a little intimidated by this man, a little embarrassed from the compliment. Seungcheol gasps, putting his hands to his mouth.

“My God, you're so little! First time in a bar?” Minghao holds up two fingers. “Second! Oh, welcome to the world, young one.” The older shakes up the younger’s hair, causing him to close his eyes and smile just so slightly.

 “I’m Jihoon,” he said, just wanting to get Seungcheol’s attention. He wasn't smiling, but you could definitely see the attraction in his expression. Soonyoung rolled his eyes. The tall man leans in closer to Jihoon.

“Well, Jihoon, I like the way you're looking at me.” He reaches over to place a hand on his face, making sure to touch his hair. Jihoon continued not to smile, but instead parts his lips with warming cheeks. Annoyed, Soonyoung stands up again.

 “Just switch places with me, for Godsake. At least try to be a little more discreet.” Seungcheol doesn't refuse, bowing to Soonyoung before switching places. He’s sort of regretting to offer to switch seats– Already they're being very affectionate. Seungcheol straps an arm around the smaller boy, placing a kiss on his cheek. Jihoon’s lips were finally tugging toward a smile. Minghao taps his glass with his fingernail as his glances away, blushing himself. Soonyoung just looks irritated.

“Very appreciated, kind sir. What's your name?”

“Soonyoung,” he almost spits, crossed arms, obvious annoyance. Seungcheol spins his hand as if he was bowing. 

“Nice to meet you as well.” 

“No one said ‘nice to meet you,’ though.” Soonyoung wanted to make sure his bitterness was well known. The two lovebirds both look to him.

 “Oh, a little feisty, I see.” This is when Minghao excuses himself to the bathroom. Soonyoung moves over to center himself. “Sorry, is Jihoon your boyfriend? Ex-boyfriend? Secret crush?” Soonyoung squints at him.

“No. I just think it's a little ridiculous that you've known us for less than five minutes and you're already trying to bang one of us.” Jihoon rolls his eyes this time.

“Well, baby, that's just how I work.” Soonyoung is winked at. He wants to throw up. This is going to be a long night.

 

 

\-----

 

From across the room, Mingyu watches as Soonyoung angrily stands up from the table and switched spots with Seungcheol. He feels his stomach turn when Jihoon is kissed on the cheek.

 “Well, this is great.” Wonwoo was also watching them.

 “Does he always try to pick up guys? Like, wherever you go?” Wonwoo nods slowly, obviously used to this and disappointed from it.

 “Once, he got laid from someone he met at the grocery store.” Mingyu couldn't help but laugh at that. “He hasn't had a boyfriend in about a year. It ended _terribly_ and ever since, he’s been going home with random guys for a one night stand.” Mingyu’s face scrunches up as he looks back to his friends. Minghao is just leaving the table, probably due to the PDA. He’s a really shy kid. “So I really hope he doesn't end up hurting your friend, I’d feel awful.”

“Don't worry.” Mingyu shook his head. “Jihoon is smart enough to understand. I think.” Wonwoo doesn't say anything, removing his gaze from their direction as well. “But hey, enough about them. Why don't you tell me about yourself?” Mingyu can feel generic rolls off his tongue, but he doesn't know what else to say. Wonwoo smiles, though.

“Well, I’m twenty-one years old, I’m in school for law, I’m roommates with that idiot, and I’m very passionate about music.”

“Oooh, a musician studying law. Contradictory, I like it.” Wonwoo shrugs as Mingyu laughs.

“What about you?” He reaches over to tap the other’s arm. Mingyu wishes it wasn't winter, so that he could wear short sleeved shirts with ease and have felt that man’s touch.

“Well, I’m _twenty_ years old, I’m in school for culinary arts, I live with this little American boy, and I’m also very passionate about music.” Wonwoo gasps with delight.

“We should start a band.” 

“Ah, yes. The Chef and the Lawyer.” Wonwoo laughs this time. “Let's start writing music right away.”

“Sounds like a plan, babe.” They both stop for a second, but they're both smiling. Mingyu can see the other is a little embarrassed. “Hey, let's pretend I didn't say that.”

“Sorry, your honor, I don't think I can do that.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes playfully before taking a drink. This is actually going pretty well. Mingyu is praising himself for not becoming an embarrassing, stuttery mess. He had been really nervous about talking to this guy, especially after the awful dates he had been on in the past few weeks. He’s thankful that a man so pretty can be so pleasant.

Upon Wonwoo putting his glass down, Mingyu notices something.

“Oh my gosh, let me see your hand.” Wonwoo seems a little confused, but let's Mingyu take his right hand anyway. “What happened?”

“What?” He looks down and remembers the small cuts on the back of his hand. “Oh, right. Well, my friend just got a cat, and I don't really think she’s fond of me.” Mingyu chuckles a little. “Don't worry, it looks a lot worse than it is.” Yup, these were definitely cat scratches. The consecutive, deep red lines along his hand. Mingyu knows his all too well.

“You probably should've cleaned it up, or something. A Band-Aid, at least.” He rubs his thumbs over the cuts cooly. Wonwoo likes the sensation.

“Wow, I thought you were studying cooking, not medicine.” They both laugh lightly. There are a few more seconds of silence before Wonwoo links their hands together. Mingyu smiles, but avoids eye contact.

Unfortunately, before the conversation can pick up again, Soonyoung pops up from nowhere, his hand around Minghao’s wrist. Soonyoung looks annoyed, while Minghao looks very, very red. 

“We’re leaving.”

“What?” Mingyu doesn't separate his hand from Wonwoo’s. Soonyoung uses his free hand to gesture to their old table. “Oh… my God. Oh my God.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon are blatantly making out in their seats. How can two people be so shameless? Jihoon’s arms are around Seungcheol’s neck, Seungcheol’s hands run through Jihoon’s hair, and Mingyu doesn't want to know what he can't see. Wonwoo pulls his hand back to rub his temples, sighing loudly.

“This is humiliating, please forgive him.” 

“Hey Wonwoo, our friend is just as bad.” Minghao has been looking the other direction, silent the whole time.

“Who wants to help me separate them?” Wonwoo volunteers immediately. Soonyoung nods, having the other follow his lead. The two march over, going to either side respectively, count to three, and pull the their friends apart. Seungcheol pushes his friend angrily, who just laughs in return. Jihoon simply punches Soonyoung in the arm. Mingyu can hear, “Control yourself,” whispered from one to the other. They walk around to join the rest of the group. Mingyu notices how uncomfortable Minghao is and drapes an arm around him. He exhales, as if he was holding his breath for whatever reason. As long as Mingyu could comfort him, he doesn't care.

“Again, really sorry.” Wonwoo bows slightly to the tallest of the group. “I gotta get this _dumbass_ back. But I’ll see you around, okay?” Mingyu nods with a smile, waving as they walk away.

“I hate you guys. Let me enjoy myself,” Jihoon says grumpily once the pair had left. Soonyoung hits the back of his head. “Hey, I didn't even get his number. That should be punishment enough.” 

His number. His cell phone number. Mingyu reviews the brief conversations that he had with Wonwoo.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Mingyu mutters under his breath. Minghao tries to gain his gaze.

“What?”

“I didn't get his number. Wonwoo’s.” It's quiet for a moment, everyone looking at him. Soonyoung then throws his hands in the air.

“Great. This night ended well for all of us, huh?”


	2. Phone Numbers

Mingyu thought about the enchanting man all throughout class, only snapping out of it long enough to jot down a note or answer a question. This continued for a whole week. The regular trips to the bar consisted, but Wonwoo never returned. Mingyu found himself staring at the booth longingly for most of the nights. His friends weren't bothered by it until it began to happen every night.

“Mingyu. Come on. Whining isn't going to solve anything.” Jihoon flicks his friend’s nose.

“What else can I do?” His friend rolls his eyes.

“Suck it up. Enjoy yourself. You're always talking so much about how you love hanging out here together.” Mingyu looks at him before sighing.

“Fine. Can we go now?” He hadn't been listening that much, but he could tell that they've been there long enough for the conversation topics to all have been worn out. Jihoon and Soonyoung share a look before standing up, the other two following after them. February air struck them like bad news. While walking toward the first house, Soonyoung adjusts his hat, Jihoon links arms with him after he finished, and everyone stuffs their hands in their pockets. The group began to banter, morphing the conversations into stories from today, or whenever. Mingyu’s still a little distant, but he wants listen to his friends talk.

Just as soon as he starts to envelope himself back into conversation for the first time all week, he spots a certain someone outside an apartment building through light falling snow.

“Hey! Wonwoo, hey!” It takes every fiber of self control to hold himself back from running up to him. His three friends stop their conversations mid-sentence and look towards Mingyu’s Dream Guy.

“Oh, my gosh, hey!” He hops down the steps to meet him up close. “I'm literally just getting off work. You have impeccable timing.”

“I’m glad! I've been wanting to talk to you all week.” Soonyoung cringes at this. Way to be smooth, Mingyu. Jihoon and Minghao just look at their tall friend and try not laugh. Wonwoo grins and raises his eyebrows, fully aware of Mingyu’s slight embarrassment, multiplying with the fact that everyone noticed. “Hey, let's pretend  _ I  _ didn't say  _ that. _ ” Wonwoo laughs at that.

“Sorry, chef, I don't think I can do that.” Mingyu can't believe that he still remembered that conversation.

“Oh my God, shut uuuup.”

“Hey, you started it! Now you know how it feels!” The two share their moment while Mingyu’s friends exchange looks.

“Um, is there something we’re missing here?” Soonyoung interrupts, fixing his hair blindly.

“Oh, no, it's just. It's just something we talked about last week. But hey, now you can properly meet my friends, yeah?” Everyone nods in agreement. Mingyu goes down the line for introductions.

“This is Minghao. He's our youngest and our Chinaman.” He chuckles at the nickname and bows politely. “That's Soonyoung. He's a great dancer and the reasonable one of the group.” He does a lame, impromptu dance move, followed by a bow as well.

“Or so he thinks he is,” mumbles Jihoon from beside the dancer.

“And  _ that’s _ our Jihoon. He’s actually a pretty nice guy when he's not sucking face with your best friend.” This earns Mingyu a not-so kind glare. Nonetheless, Jihoon keeps his manners in place during the introductions.

“By the way, do you want his number? Because he told me to give it to you if I saw you again,” Wonwoo offers. Jihoon’s eyes light up, but he tries to remain cool.

“Nah, it's okay.” There's a silence, since they  _ all  _ know he's lying. “But I mean, if he wanted to give it to me, I don't think I really have control of that, right?” He doesn't laugh when his friends do. Wonwoo grins as he’s given Jihoon’s phone to input Seungcheol’s number.

“And hey, speaking of numbers, could I get yours?” Mingyu asks after Wonwoo’s finished.

“Well of course. After all, you  _ have _ wanted to talk to me all week.” Mingyu’s face reddens just a little at the reminder of what he said. Wonwoo accepts the phone, anyway.

“Yeah, nice job with that one, by the way.” Soonyoung says, Minghao giving two thumbs up.

 

\-----

 

**To: Soonyoung**

Just please let me text him

 

**From: Soonyoung**

no!! stop being a little bitch, you've gotta wait. you don't wanna come off too strong.

 

Mingyu groans at his phone. Tonight’s movie night for him and his roommate, who was in the kitchen preparing the food. It was his turn to pick the movie, so it's some American film Mingyu’s hasn't heard of. Thankfully, they found Korean subtitles.

“What's up?” Vernon asks loudly from the kitchen.

“Soonyoung keeps saying I shouldn't text Wonwoo, but I really want to.” He looks to his younger friend. “What do you think?”

“Okay, dude, I know you're super desperate, but you literally got the guy’s number an hour ago. I agree with Soonyoung.”

“Boooooo.” Mingyu throws the DVD case at him. “Root for romance, why don't you.”

“Hey, this is a good movie, don't throw it around.” He picks up the case and sets it down nicely, before launching a cookie right toward Mingyu’s head. The older laughs as he protects himself a little too late.

“I’m totally eating that.” Vernon carries the hoard of junk food over. This is another event that Mingyu values. Vernon sits next to friend, putting his feet up on the table with the remote in his hand.

“And for your information, I’m always rooting for romance.” He taps the remote to Mingyu’s head. “Especially with you. I’ve been super excited for you to find someone, and as your best friend, it's my job to make sure you don't mess this up.” Mingyu smiles at him. He still wants to text Wonwoo, but he appreciates the thought. “And also, I need pics. You've ranted about how supposedly hot this Wonwoo is, and I need proof.”

“Well, we’ve only met twice, so I haven't  _ really  _ had time to get him to volunteer for photo shoots yet.” Vernon looks at him sideways. Mingyu winks in return. “No, trust me. I definitely would appreciate a few pictures of him. Or with him. I’ll try the next time hang out.”

He starts to think about when that’ll be as Vernon plays the movie. He stares at his phone, sitting calmly next to him. Man, he really wants to see him again, or at least talk to him. He’s the most enchanting man that Mingyu has ever met, as corny as that sounds. His mind drifts during the movie. He thinks about a first date, holding hands, talking about needless stuff, and of course, kissing.  _ Kissing _ . Mingyu’s heart jumps at the idea, the mental images not making anything easier. Screw it. He can't take it anymore.

He slips his phone into his pocket discreetly before excusing himself to the bathroom. Vernon pauses the movie, and Mingyu wonders how much he had missed. While hiding in the bathroom, he takes out his phone to text Wonwoo. He notices that Wonwoo had put a heart by his name. Mingyu’s cheeks heat up, just a little. He decides to leave the heart there. It could be a good conversation starter.

 

\--

 

Wonwoo can't help but grin like an idiot upon reading his phone’s screen.

 

**From: (294)-028-8472**

I like the fact that you made sure to put a heart by your name. Looks nice

 

Quickly after opening the text, he gives a  name to the number.

 

**To: The Chef**

i’m glad my big romantic gesture worked well on you ;)

 

He turns the screen off his phone to prove to himself that he's not waiting around for a response. Seungcheol laughs loudly at something Jeonghan said. A bunch of their friends came over tonight to celebrate Seungcheol’s work promotion. They weren't all together like this often, unlike Mingyu’s friend group. Jisoo sits on the left of Wonwoo on the couch, Seokmin on his right. Seungcheol is sitting on a chair incorrectly (atop the back, feet on the cushion) with Jeonghan at the other end of the coffee table, standing against an unneeded wall that divides the living room from the kitchen. Champagne was shared all around, except for with Jisoo, who was happy with the sparkling grape juice Wonwoo bought specifically for him. Jisoo is still fluttering from the gesture, separated from the conversation, trying to direct all his focus to spinning the liquid in his glass.

“Ooooh, Wonwoo, who were you texting to make you smile like that?” Seokmin asks teasingly as he leans into spy on his phone. Wonwoo quickly hides it from his sight as the room wooes and whistles. This grabs Jisoo’s attention.

“Nobody,” he says with a grin on his face.

“Oh, is it that super hot guy from the bar who's way out of your league?” Seungcheol shoots him his infamous smug grin and everyone wooes louder. His phone buzzes again, but he chooses to ignores it for now, thankful that he put it on vibrate. Seungcheol assumes the answer is yes before speaking. “When’d you get his number?” Wonwoo had expressed how upset he was that he didn't get Mingyu’s number and blamed it all on his best friend.

“He was walking past our building when I got home.”

“ _ What? _ This boy was right by us and we had no idea?” Jeonghan adds, holding a hand to his chest.

“Hey, wait, though, was he with his friend?”

“He was with all his friends, you’re gonna need to clarify.” You can basically hear Wonwoo’s smile. He knows what friend he was talking about; he just wants Seungcheol to expose himself to all their friends. The focus shifts to the accused, who rolls his eyes.

“Jihoon.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, I can't believe you separated long enough to learn his name.” Seungcheol wasn't exactly secretive about his ‘love life,’ so he just kinda shrugged. As much as Wonwoo loves to tease his friend, he didn't want everyone to pick on him at once, so he just lets him know what he wants to know. “Yes, he was, and I gave him your number.” More wooing as Seungcheol puts on the biggest smile he has for a while, then it drops.

“Why did your guy text you before my guy texted me. This is unfair.” He crosses his arms and pouts. “I hope he doesn't believe in that three day rule thing. I want–” As if Jihoon and Seungcheol have a telekinetic connection, his phone rings at that moment. It’s an unknown number. He showcases it to his friends before excusing himself to his bedroom.

“Okay, but Seungcheol is always hooking up with random guys, so that's nothing new. What about this guy of yours, Wonwoo?” Seokmin asks once the one he mentioned is out of the room.

“Oh, well…” He feels a little flustered. Jisoo downs the remainder of drink. Jeonghan notices this and bites his lip. “His name is Mingyu, he's a year younger than me, he's got a really interesting hairstyle, it's like blue and stuff, he’s studying culinary arts– I don't know where, and he's like… Super charming. He came up to our table just to talk to me.” Seokmin and Jeonghan chorus  _ ‘aww.’  _ “Yeah, he's… incredible.”

“ _ Someone’s _ got a crush.” Seokmin pokes at his friend’s side, getting his hands swiped away. Jisoo starts to tap his foot. Wonwoo ignores his friends after a few evil glares and finally checks his phone.

 

**From: The Chef**

Oh yes, I’m swooning as I type this

 

He laughs quietly at this. His friends continue to make fun of him until Seungcheol re-enters the room, big smile still on his face. Although, he doesn't sit back down. He picks up his coat. Everyone stares at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

“... Let's just say I have something to do.” Seungcheol winks at them all before leaving to the sound of cheers. Wonwoo covers his face and groans into his hands. After this, Jisoo says he needs to get home, so he follows in suit, along with his roommate, Jeonghan. Mingyu doesn't reply to Wonwoo for another hour or so, but afterward, they text almost all night.

 

\-----

 

Once he ensures that the text has sent, he makes his way back out into the living room. He sits down next to his friend and expects the movie to start up again, but he just receives an unamused glare from Vernon.

“You texted him.”

“What? I did no such thing!” He doesn't put up a strong facade. Vernon rolls his eyes.

“We all said not to text him right away, and we had a good reason, man.”

“Look, that reason was ridiculous! I’m sure he’ll be flattered that I texted him!”

“Either that, or completely turned off and weirded out.”

“You’re exaggerating! I highly doubt–” His phone buzzes. Vernon looks confused. After checking to see that it was indeed Wonwoo, Mingyu smiles from happiness and from success. “Haha, it's him. Fight me,  _ Hansol.” _

 

**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

i’m glad my big romantic gesture worked well on you ;)

 

Mingyu lets out a partially feminine giggle as he reads the text. The heart doesn't help the pink on this cheeks.

“Gross, what did he say?” Vernon says in reference to his friend’s reaction. He reads off the text, making sure to include the mention of the winky face. “Ew,  _ more _ gross. I can't believe he's okay with you texting him right away. Maybe you are meant for each other.”

“Oh please, we’ve known each other a week.” The statement still embarrasses him. He doesn't know much the man, so texting like this will provide a sense of personality to him. Mingyu’s really excited to see what that's like– and he's much better at flirting over text anyway.

“Gyu, when did you get so gay?” He says it like he's serious, but he attaches a smile to the end of the sentence. The sentence isn't meant to tease, Mingyu can tell. He shrugs, making Vernon laugh. “Seriously though. I think it's really nice, really sweet. To be completely honest, I’m a little jealous.” Mingyu tilts his head.

“Still haven't told Seungkwan?”

“ _ Hell  _ no,” he responds in English. The boy has had a crush on the other almost exactly from the moment they met. Mingyu knew the story.

He heard it was toward the beginning of their second year of high school. They sat next to each other, but rarely exchanged any words. One day, though, Vernon had gotten beaten up (He was always reluctant when saying this part) for a petty reason, like his race or bumping into someone or being vulnerable, or all those reasons. Seungkwan didn't come save him in a heroic manner; he had also gotten beaten up. Vernon was sitting up against a locker, bruised and bleeding, when Seungkwan sat next to him, condition no better. He made Vernon smile despite the emotional and physical pain he was in, not as concerned with his own well being. Vernon says that the light hit Seungkwan in such a way that sent him spiraling into the worst crush of his life. They built a strong friendship from that day on, along with a great reputation together. Not only were they never beaten up again, but they actually became popular students.

Vernon realized he was in love another day. About a year ago now, when the school year had just ended. Mingyu still remembers receiving those text messages (They had became roommates a month prior). Vernon was over, Seungkwan’s parents were asleep, and a snow storm had prevented him from going home. They had broken into the alcohol supply, and Vernon had no idea whether that factor was relevant in what happened. The only detail that stands out was that at one point, the both of them were leaning in to kiss. Their noses were touching when Mingyu called Vernon. Seungkwan zipped back and Vernon didn't talk to Mingyu for a week. Soon, soon after, Vernon left his apartment, and sat in the hallway. That's when he knew. Mingyu picked him up later, silent mostly from his new realization, not just anger.

“Come on, Vernon. You're almost graduated, now is the best time. I know we stayed friends after graduation, but you never know. You’ve _ got  _ to tell him.”

“Dude, this wasn't even about me,” he says defensively. He averts his eyes and acts like he's not embarrassed. He doesn't really like to talk about this stuff. It makes him uncomfortable, and quite frankly, a little anxious. He claims to be thinking about this almost all the time.

“I know, but it is now. Tell him before graduation. You don't have a choice.” Vernon’s face scrunches up like he's disgusted, when he's just confused, but he knows that he doesn't want to hear what’s next.

“What do you mean, I don't have a choice.”

“If you don't, I will.” The other boy’s expression morphs into horror. “I didn't want to have to, but I will if I have too.”

“Okay, fine, fine, I’ll do it! Just  _ please _ don't do that,” he pleads, frustrated with his friend’s successful grin.

“Deal.” Vernon rolls his eyes.

“Just text your stupid boyfriend.” He starts the movie again.

“Gladly.”

Despite his words, Mingyu only sends one response before replying again. Then, they proceeded to text for hours.

 

\--

 

**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

ohh man, you're easy. this should be fun ;);)   
  


 

**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

...no but seriously what's up

  
  


**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

Ah, getting embarrassed, I see

  
  


**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

I just finished watching a movie with my roommate

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

oooooo, did he pick an american film?

  
  


**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

Exactly. Didn't really understand and the plot, and he kept correcting the subtitles. It was an experience

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

lovely. i just got pestered from my friends for texting you (aka having a personal life)

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

by the way, i think seungcheol and jihoon are like

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

u know

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

right now ://

  
  


Mingyu covers his mouth while trying not to gag. Come on, he’s trying to  _ work _ here.

 

**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

I genuinely feel nauseous. How do you know

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

okay but before i tell you, you have to promise not to leave me

  
  


He chuckles to himself upon reading that. It’s cute, whether it was more playful or serious.

 

**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

I’m not going anywhere

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

jihoon called him and i didn't hear the conversation, but i let him leave, even though i knew the situation. this is all my FAULT

  
  


Mingyu laughs louder this time. He was expecting something else, like Wonwoo encouraging Seungcheol, or something. He’s being cute again, Mingyu thinks.

 

**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

How could you? After everything I do for this family, I can't believe you'd betray me like this!

  
  


This scenario gets very out of hand. They continue this plot for at least thirty minutes. There are characters, backstories, secrets being revealed. The two essentially wrote their own movie.

 

**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

this is getting so elaborate… i'm worried about seoyoon’s safety

  
  


**To: Wonwoo ❤️**

Me too, though? Whatever Minhyuk did, he needs to apologize soon

 

After this, Wonwoo lets it be known that he needs to get to sleep, and wishes Mingyu a good night. The favor is returned.

 

\----

 

“Okay, I’ll be right over.” Jihoon could practically hear the smile in Seungcheol’s voice. He feels jittery. This is the first time he’s done something like this before. Hell, he's still a virgin. Not yet having let go of his phone, he hugs himself while inhaling and exhaling. He has to let Soonyoung know. He doesn't want any confusion. Or judgement. Well, he's definitely going to be judged, especially by Soonyoung, but he might as well lessen the blow.

Jihoon walks out of his room after settling himself. Like usual, Soonyoung is rehearsing his dances. Jihoon was going to wait until he finished, but Soonyoung sees his roommate and stops. His breathing is unsteady but he's not that sweaty.

“Hey man, what's up?” He reaches for his water bottle, and Jihoon waits until he’s finished to avoid a horrible cliche.

“Seungcheol is coming over.” Soonyoung looks at him with an unamused glare. He put the bottle down and groans, rolling his eyes. “Baby, whyyy?” Jihoon shrugs. He's too embarrassed to say it. Soonyoung understands his silence, and his face morphs into disgust. “Oh  _ God _ no, Jihoonie!” He places his hand on the nearest table for support and mimics gagging.

“Dude, shut up!” Soonyoung falls to the ground. The other sits next to him.

“And why are you all cutesy-shy all of a sudden? You two literally made out in a bar.” His hands cover his face, but Jihoon still doesn't look at him.

“I don't know… This is just something new to me. I'm not really sure how it works.” Soonyoung groans, muffled by his hands. He sits up and crosses his legs. The two stare at each other for a little while.

“You're right. This isn't like you.” Never once has Jihoon done anything remarkably close to this. “Where did all this come from?” Jihoon puts his hands on his lap and tilts his head from side to side thoughtfully.

“Not sure. He was just… Really pretty, I dunno. I guess I’m charmed easily.”

“That boy was anything  _ but _ charming!” Soonyoung holds his arm out as if showcasing Seungcheol. “He was just incredibly desperate. You're way better than this, man.”

“Well, Soonyoung, I’m going to do what I want, okay?” He returns flatly. Soonyoung doesn't respond. He continues to look at him, silently. This is when he takes his hands, puts them both on Jihoon’s face, and makes it so that their lips meet. It was a very quick decision that Soonyoung didn't mean to do. Right now, at least.

He shifts his hands down to Jihoon’s neck before pulling away. The smaller boy looks at the other with wide eyes and red cheeks. Soonyoung doesn't know what else to do, so he stands up, taking his bag, and walks out of the apartment.

Jihoon continues to sit in the floor for a long while, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He runs his fingers across his lips as if they’re going to provide answers. He pulls his legs to his chest. How long had Soonyoung been holding back? That obviously meant something, or else he wouldn't have left without a word. Jihoon is getting worried, and honestly, he doesn’t really want Seungcheol over anymore.

So what he does is text a friend. One that he met through Soonyoung, whom he's close with now, and can confide in. He had a feeling that Mingyu probably ignored their advice and is texting Wonwoo, so he didn't want to interrupt that. Jihoon loves Minghao to bits, but the boy isn't very good with this stuff. He also thought consulting someone who knows Soonyoung well would be a good idea.

 

**To: Jun**

 

hey, if you're not busy, there's something I really need to talk about.

  
  


As soon as the screen says “Delivered,” there's a knock on the door. Jihoon wonders how long he had been sitting there. Getting up and looking through the peephole, he sees Seungcheol, aimlessly looking around the hallway. Should he open the door? He's not really feeling this anymore. Not now.

“Hey, Seungcheol?” Jihoon says loudly, facing the door. The other is taken back, waiting to reply for a moment.

“Um, yeah?”

“Do you think we could just, hang out? And that's it?” Man, it's already incredibly awkward. Maybe Jihoon should've asked him to leave. But that could've been worse, and he doesn't want to be alone right now.

“Uh… Okay.”

With that, Jihoon opens the door. “Sorry.” That made it worse. Seungcheol avoids eye contact and sits on the couch. Jihoon places himself on the other end. The silence is painful, oh so awkward. He just wants someone to talk, break the ice,  _ anything _ .

“So… What happened?” Seungcheol finally speaks up. Jihoon shifts positions.

“... Soonyoung kinda… Kissed me. I guess.” Jihoon’s surprised when the other laughs.

“Of course. I knew that kid had a thing for you. I’m guessing you told him?” Jihoon nods, still a little confused. “Yep. That makes sense.” Seungcheol moves in closer to Jihoon. “So what?” His confusion grows.

“What?”

“Why are you going to let his actions control what you do?” Jihoon is stunned. Is he still trying to get laid? Or is he actually trying to be meaningful?  Jihoon is kissed again. Okay, maybe the former. He doesn't refuse for a moment, but there's still the feeling from Soonyoung’s kiss bubbling inside him, and he's not sure how to feel about anything. He pulls himself away, placing his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder, his nose against his neck. Seungcheol sighs, but returns Jihoon’s hug.

“Sorry again,” he whispers. He pulls himself in closer and closes his eyes, until he hears a gasp. “... Something wrong?”

“No, no no, it's just…” His whole aura changed. “It's been… A long time since I've held someone like this. Since someone has held  _ me _ like this.” He puts his face close to Jihoon’s. “I like it.”

They sit like this for while. It's very, very peaceful. Seungcheol thinks he prefers this over their original plan. Jihoon wonders where Soonyoung went. He's been gone a while. He doesn't notice his phone vibrating from a text.

 

\-----

 

He storms outside into the cold, still clutching onto his jacket, not slowing down to put it on. He has a set destination in his mind, unsure of why he wants to go here. He catches the door from someone else so he can avoid having to buzz in. After rushing up to the apartment, he knocks repeatedly. The door opens soon after.

“Soonyoung? What–” He ignores Minghao and walks right into his apartment.

“Hey can I spend the night thanks.” He throws his bag and coat on the ground and falls face first on the couch, not caring that Chan was sitting on it. The youngest turns off the TV.

“Um, hey, Soonyoung…” He lifts his friend’s leg off his lap, then lets it fall back down. Closing the door, Minghao shares a look with his roommate. “What’s up?”

“Everything okay…?” Soonyoung replies with muffled sounds of stress that don't actually mean anything. “What?”

“I kissed him!” He yells loudly, turning around so his back is on the couch. The roommates look at each other, both terrified. Soonyoung covers his eyes with his hands. “I kissed Jihoon! Right before he was going to sleep with Seungcheol! Because I didn't want him too! Because I might be in love with him and I couldn't hate myself more!” He then cheers loudly. Minghao and Chan don't know what to say. This is the first time anyone has heard anything like this from him before, about anybody.

“Soonyoung… I…” Minghao steps closer and sits on the table next to Soonyoung’s head. He begins to play with his hair.  _ This _ is why Soonyoung came here. Minghao is known for being the one of the group who's incredible at comforting others, with a combination of physical affection and kind words. “I’m so sorry. Tell us what’s going on, if you want to.”

“I don't know when it started.” His voice is strained all of a sudden. Minghao places his hand on Soonyoung’s cheek for a moment, before returning to his hair. “We’ve been roommates for a while, and I know I didn't have feelings right from the start. I think.” He groans loudly in a room that's otherwise completely silent. “I hate that I feel this way. I hate how angry I got when I saw the two of them together. I hate how much I wanted to cry, when they started kissing in front of me. I couldn't take it, I made everyone else leave. I’m so mad at myself. I just want… I just want him happy, but I’m making myself an obstacle.” He's trying so hard not to cry. Minghao pushes back Soonyoung’s hair and kisses his forehead. He’s still covering his eyes with his hand.

“It’s totally normal for you to feel this way, Soonyoung. Don't beat yourself up for having feelings for someone you’re close to.” Soonyoung won’t admit that he feels a little better after hearing that. Minghao knows he does well when he doesn't get an instant retort.

“Yeah, he's right. It's completely natural. And it's  _ definitely _ natural to be mad to see him with someone else. It's okay.” Minghao hums in agreement. He waits a little before saying this next part.

“Are you gonna tell him?” Soonyoung bursts out laughing and sits up.

“Absolutely not! I can't tell him! We live together! If I tell him, he’ll…” He sighs, pulling his legs off Chan and sits properly on the couch. “He’ll leave me. And I think not having him around all the time is much worse than keeping my emotions pent up.” Minghao joins him on the couch, rubbing his back.

“He loves you too, at  _ least _ as a friend. He’s not going to leave you.”

“Yeah, Jihoon is a cool guy. He wouldn't freak out after you tell him,” Chan adds. Soonyoung wants to kick something.

“It's so hard, guys. It's so… frustrating.” No one knows how to reply correctly to this. Minghao thinks for a second. He knows he can't say the wrong thing. So…

“How was it like to kiss him?” The two of them look at him.

“What?” They say together.

“Tell me how it felt to kiss him.” Soonyoung and Chan look very confused, but with some reluctance, Soonyoung does as told.

“Well, um… Honestly? It… It was amazing.” He looks at the coffee table and can't resist a smile. “Man, I know I kinda forced it, but I don't really regret it. It was amazing, and fantastic, and everything made sense for a moment. I wanted to keep kissing him, but I knew I couldn't. I wish I did.” Minghao grins lightly. Chan joins them, as well.

“You shouldn't feel bad about something that felt wonderful.” Soonyoung finally looks at Minghao. “Tell him. Like he said, don't miss out on something potentially incredible just because you're scared.”

“Ugh, you quoted that thing word for word.” He smiles anyway. “... Okay, I will. But, when? He’s with Seungcheol right now, I–” He sighs again. “I don't think I want to mess up his happiness for mine.”

“Hey dude, they're probably just…” There's no way Minghao can say this. “You know… I don't think it's anything more than that.” Somehow, Soonyoung doubts that.


	3. First Dates

The next morning, Mingyu wakes with his phone in his hand, arm hanging over the bed. He must've fallen asleep waiting for another text from The Lawyer. Begrudgingly, he makes himself look at his phone for the time. It's 12:38, of course he woke up in the middle  of the day. The next thing he notices are multiple texts from Wonwoo. He opens his phone to see them in chronological order.

 

**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

ok so it's 4 am but that's okay

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

i was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting me at the coffee shop across the bar tomorrow?

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

ok well i GUESS technically today but you know what i mean

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

god this is probably super creepy, great

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

well, if you do wanna come and aren't totally creeped out, i’ll be there around noon. i go there regularly anyway.

  
  


**From: Wonwoo ❤️**

hope to maybe see you there??

  
  


Oh  _ shit. _ Yeah, Mingyu definitely wants to go meet him, but there’s no way he could get there before one. He’s determined that nothing’s gonna stop him. Almost literally jumping out of bed, he does his morning routine at a hyper speed. Vernon is still asleep in the living room. After three outfit changes, an undercooked piece of toast, and a failed attempt at trying to shower and brush his teeth at the same time, Mingyu is out the door at 1:10. Quickly running to the coffee shop in the cold air, it enters his line of sight around 1:21.

Just as he approaches the building, he sees just the man he was looking for, leaving the coffee shop.

“Mingyu! Oh, hey!” Wonwoo sounds very surprised, and a little relieved. “I didn’t think you were coming, or you thought I was a weirdo.” He chuckles lightly as Mingyu tries to regain this breath.

“Oh, no, not at all. After all,  _ I’m _ the weirdo that texted you an hour after getting your number.” Wonwoo laughs again.

“Hey, I actually thought it was sweet.” Mingyu holds both his hands in front of him.

“ _ Thank _ you! That's what I was trying to tell my friends! They all tried to get me to wait, but I didn't, and I think it's going just fine.” Mingyu looks up to see Wonwoo smiling warm enough to melt the remaining snow on the sidewalks. It's easily returned. “Sorry for being late, though. I only got up like, an hour ago.”

“Wow, that's impressive! No classes today?” Wonwoo begins teasingly. As they begin to talk, the taller grabs the other’s hand and they walk back inside.

“No? Is it even legal to have classes today?” He’s glad that neither of them are making a big deal of holding hands. He’s at least trying not too. They ignore actually getting coffee (Mingyu bets Wonwoo already had some), and go straight to a table.

“Well, if you're a law student, yeah.”  Unfortunately, their hands have to split to sit down in separate chairs. “Actually, that's kind of a lie. AlI have today is French.”

“Oh man, you're learning law  _ and _ French? Plus the music thing? Wonwoo, hate to break it to you, but that's super hot,” Mingyu says playfully. Wonwoo throws his head in a different direction, failing to hide a smile.

“I can't believe I’m being flirted with so blatantly in public.” The two of them laugh together. The conversation builds from here, and they end up learning a lot about each other. Mingyu learns that Wonwoo has a younger brother, plays guitar, and of an embarrassing story from class the other day. Wonwoo learns that Mingyu has a younger sister, can't play any instruments but thinks he can rap, and that embarrassing things happen pretty much everyday while living with Vernon. Talking like this was all Mingyu had wanted to do.  He wants to know all of Wonwoo, everything. Some things he will learn with time, but he can't help that's he a little impatient, due to excitement.

“Hey, would this technically be our first date?” Mingyu asks, looking longingly at the coffee counter. He really does want coffee. Wonwoo shifts his head and frowns.

“I hope not. I kind of had big plans for that.”

“Oh yeah? What are they?” Mingyu grins at his statement, leaning over the table with intrigue. Wonwoo leans over as well to lessen the distance between them. Their eye contact alone would make people turn away.

“Nothing too extravagant, but enough to make you fall for me.” Mingyu covers his face with his hands, making a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a groan. Wonwoo stands his ground, waiting until Mingyu returns to his previous stance before torturing him with a wink. His heart jumps.

“You're unbelievable. I'm not good at responding to cheesy flirting.” Wonwoo sweetly sighs at him, satisfied with his results. “Seriously though, what is it?” He shrugs, glancing to the side.

“ _ Seriously _ , nothing extravagant. I just wanted to take you out to this restaurant, walk around downtown a little, maybe stargaze on the roof of my apartment building.” With each word, Mingyu’s smile grows bigger. Wonwoo looks back at him and laughs. “What?”

“That sounds really nice. I’d love too.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen.

“Wait wait, no, that wasn't me ask–”

“Too late, it's happening, and you're paying.” This time Mingyu winks. The older shakes his head.

“Well, of course.”

 

\-----

 

Jihoon wakes up with a pounding headache. He slowly understands everything with every second he's awake. First, he realizes he’s in his bed. The covers are pulled over him and the light from the window across the room near blinding. He’s still wearing his clothes from last night. Second, he notices he's laying atop a sleeping Seungcheol. Boosting himself with an arm, he positions himself right over the other man. God, he  _ really _ is pretty. The sunlight is washing over his face to make him glow. Jihoon gently takes his fingers to Seungcheol’s chin so that they're facing each other. He just wants to look at him. Without really thinking about it, he places a kiss on his lips. He still doesn't wake up. Jihoon almost laughs at this.

Third, he notices that it's noon. They must've stayed up late to have slept this long. The reason hasn't come back to Jihoon yet. Very carefully, he's crawls off and over Seungcheol, having to catch himself from almost falling. He's dizzier than expected. Yeah, this is definitely a hangover. They drank  _ so _ much alcohol. Fourth. He stumbles his way toward the bathroom, using the wall  as support. He looks at his complexion in the mirror. Well. He doesn't look good. He flicks on the light and sees number five. His face scrunches up.

“Shit…” His neck is covered in red splotches. Pulling his collar back, there are even more on his shoulders. Memories of kissing on the couch and moaning on the bed come rushing back, hitting him so hard that he feels his headache worsen. He knows that kissing and feeling was the extent of their behavior, thanks to them both being fully clothed. Jihoon leans over the sink to get a closer look, lifting his chin to see all around. “What the hell will Soonyoung say…” He whispers to himself. Then he remembers (sixth.) Soonyoung. He had just stormed out last night. Jihoon had no idea where he went. As quickly as his hangover will let him, he goes back into his bedroom, Seungcheol still sleeping, and checks his phone. “ _ Oh _ my God.” Seems like Jihoon wasn't the only one to get recklessly drunk last night.

Thirteen missed calls, seventeen unread text messages. There are three from Jun as well; Jihoon forgot he texted him. He hopes everything is okay. The latest text is from four in the morning, from Soonyoung. Cowardly, he reads Jun's texts first.

 

**From: Jun**

Yeah, I’m not busy. Sounds serious, what's up?

  
  


**From: Jun**

You okay man? I’m here to talk.

  
  


**From: Jun**

Alright… I can respect your space… But you texted me first so know that I’m worried now. Be safe.

  
  


Jihoon withers at this. Great. He hates making people worry about him. He stares at the screen before noting to reply to the elder when he's in better condition. So then, he opens Soonyoung’s wave of texts.

 

**From: Soonyoung**

hey, uh. sorry for running out like that. and for you know slobbering all over you. it was just out of frustration I guess. didn't really mean anything, don't worry. Hope you have a good time.

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

that wasn’t supposed to be passive aggressive sorry

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

no it kinda was sorry

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

just a little pissed that you’re with that guy lol! doing unspeakable things lol!!   
  


 

**From: Soonyoung**

im just jealous!!

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

god. you know what. fuck this. never mind.

  
  


Jihoon notices a little over an hour difference between that text and the next one.

 

**From: Soonyoung**

just lik e,. it’s no t even important. i dont c are

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

i gues i was justdumb enough to think thatp

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

you would ma yb like met oo,

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

its dmb. ofrget it. i don t even like yoy likt that lmao

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

what are youguys doing r ight now.., i bet yorue toching and kissgnni and all that fun st fuf lmao

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

i hate th at i cant pictuer that witho tut wantin g to cry lmao

  
  


**From: Soonyoung**

im sujtt sick, im jsick og it.

 

Reading these texts bring tears to Jihoon’s eyes and pain to his heart. Damn, he didn’t know he was hurting him this much. He hadn’t even had the slightest clue that Soonyoung had feelings for him. And they seem pretty deep. No one in their friend group must've noticed, either. Soonyoung had been going on dates, so no one said anything. Were the dates all really bad or did he not enjoy them because of his feelings for Jihoon? Or was this all a drunken mistake? As much as Jihoon wants to believe the second, he has to face the truth. He needs to talk to Soonyoung, and  _ now _ .

He doesn't worry about the sound asleep Seungcheol behind him. He worries about Soonyoung. Jihoon doesn't even know where he ran off to. Thoughts run through his mind as he goes to call him. The dial tone rings three times before going to voicemail, which Jihoon doesn't leave. He repeats this four times. He promised to give up after the fifth try, until…

“... Hey.”

 

\-----

 

Mingyu had gone out on his date with Wonwoo, so Vernon was left all by myself. This has been happening a lot lately. He hates being alone now. Usually, he’d love it. Full freedom, could do whatever he wanted. But now, it's just lonely. Empty. So, he called over Seungkwan. Although, this isn't supposed to be a normal hang out. He made sure to let Seungkwan know this.

He sits outside in the cold, waiting. Mingyu was right. He has to tell him before graduation. It's coming up in a few days. Vernon wanted to wait longer. Meaning years later when he had moved on. But, there's no good reason to be hiding this now. A cab stops in front of the building, and Seungkwan steps out. Vernon’s heart stops, then beats way faster than before. His red hair is dark, yet stands out in the night. He wears a fancy black coat that makes him look tortuously good. Vernon stands up to meet him eye to eye, wanting to punch himself for feeling this way about his best friend.

“Hey dude, what's up? You sounded serious on the phone.” Seungkwan has his hands in his pockets and a scarf around his neck. Vernon doesn’t think it's that cold out, but his friend looks too incredibly cute for him to say anything.

“Yeah yeah… Um…” How do you even do these things? Is there a class you can take? “Let's… Just sit here.” While waiting, Vernon decided that the walk of rejection would hurt less if he walked down the road than out the door. Seungkwan thinks this is weird, but does so anyway.

“... You sure you're okay?” Vernon nods. He doesn't like Seungkwan being this worried already.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just have something to tell you.” Vernon feels his cheeks heating, despite the cold air, and begins to pull his sleeves over his fingers. “Um…” It's silent for a moment. Seungkwan’s sharp glare doesn't help. He turns to look at his friend, the distance between them small. Vernon can't help but stare at Seungkwan’s lips. “Do you remember that one time… About a year ago, when we almost… You know.”

Seungkwan does know. His eyes widen from this. He pulls back, but only a little bit. Vernon reverts his eyes back to Seungkwan’s, fixing the distance.

“Um… I–I guess, yeah. Why?” Vernon blinks. He sits a reasonable distance away. The nervousness came back.

“Well… That wasn't because of alcohol for me.” Seungkwan’s face twists in confusion. Maybe this was a bad idea. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. It meant way too much to him. One of the very few things that keeps him going. But… He can't keep looking at his friend and wanting to kiss him. Wanting to touch him. Wanting to be with him, with his friends, on dates, under sheets. He can't keep longing and hurting and suffering through this. He shouldn't be in a painful love. He needs to get it out.

“What are you saying?” He says, with a slight edge in his voice. Now or never.

“... Ever since we met, I've had a big… Crush, on you.” Vernon has never seen Seungkwan look more surprised. A gust of wind goes by. A car horn is faded in the distance. They hold eye contact for a long while, before Seungkwan looks away, standing up soon after. “Seungkwan…”

“What do you  _ mean  _ you have a crush on me?” Somehow, he sounds angry. Frustrated. Maybe a little guilty. Thrown off, Vernon stands after him. “You can't _ ,  _ you  _ can’t  _ have a crush on me! We–” He looks scared. He puts his hands on his head, running them through his hair stressfully. “We’re best friends!”

“I don't see why you're freaking out so much, relax!” Vernon sort of shouts back. It doesn't make any sense. “It's just how I feel, I can't control it! Do you think I  _ like _ this? I hate it! I feel awful! Every time I look at you, I’m overjoyed and in pain! It fucking sucks, Seungkwan! It sucks!” How did this become a fight? Why are they screaming at each other? This is not how Vernon expected it to go down. Seungkwan looks very panicked, like he might cry. As frustrated as Vernon is becoming, he hates seeing him in this much distress.

“Hansol, I–” Seungkwan never uses his real name, unless in very serious situations. “I don't know how to respond! This, this is too much!”

“Then just shut up!” A year ago, when the two almost kissed, it was the worst and best thing that had ever happened to Vernon. He’ll never forget the feeling of their noses together, the feeling of Seungkwan’s breath of his face. But also of the anger he felt when they were force to separate. How sad it made him. Ever since, the need to kiss him had been building and building and building, until he just couldn't take it anymore. Until now. Vernon had finally kissed his best friend, his secret crush, his love. He’s holding nothing back. He had pushed their lips together, opening and closing his mouth, his hands feeling around the other’s face. He could not express how incredibly happy it was to feel Seungkwan returning the favor, his fingers carefully gracing Vernon’s cheek. He’s surprised, even. He had just acted as if the idea of them together was preposterous. Now, here they are. Together. There's a brief break for air before they reconnect that makes Vernon’s heart hurt. He wishes they could stay here all night.

But they couldn't. Seungkwan takes a few steps back, stoic expression and the back of his hand covering his mouth. Vernon looks right at him, waiting for a response. He can't determine whether he's more or less nervous than before right now.

“... I’m going to need some time, okay?” He speaks so quietly that he’s almost not heard underneath the sounds of the city nightlife. Vernon nods lightly, still not breaking eye contact. Seungkwan lets out a big sigh. “Can I crash here, though?” He smiles for the first time tonight. Vernon beams in return. For now, everything is working out well.

 

\-----

 

“Soonyoung, where are you? Please come home…” For some reason, his voice is breaking. He can hear covers shifting behind him, but he doesn't look back. There's no response on the other end for a moment.

“I’m at Minghao and Chan’s place right now. That's where I went yesterday. Sorry.” Jihoon shakes his head, despite the fact that the person to whom he's speaking can't heard him.

“Don't be. Please come home,” he repeats. Soonyoung sighs on the other line, but agrees nonetheless, saying he’ll be over soon. They hang up. Jihoon then feels two things: tears in his eyes and arms hugging him from behind.

“Everything okay?” Seungcheol has a quiet morning voice that's hard to understand. He rests his head on Jihoon’s shoulder and takes a deep breath, still trying to wake up. The younger nods his head, trying to discreetly sniffle and wipe his eyes. It doesn't get past Seungcheol. “Hey. Hey, no baby, don't.” He turns Jihoon around and holds his face in his hands as he begins to cry lightly. Seungcheol kisses away the tears, which manages to calm down Jihoon just a little bit.  He continues this until he gets a small laugh from him. “Okay?” He nods again. He lays down on the bed incorrectly, his feet on the pillow. Seungcheol falls adjacent next to him. Jihoon changes his gaze from the ceiling to Seungcheol.

“You know, you're actually really sweet.” He laughs at this. Jihoon notices how cute this laugh was. The others weren't as delicate as that one. “Seriously. Why do you act so sleezy?”

“Wow, Jihoon, you sure know how to flatter a guy.” Jihoon grins at him. “I don't know why I did any of that. My last relationship ended poorly, you know that, and I reacted in. Probably the worst way possible. It's all over now, though.” He runs a hand through light blond hair to get it out of his face. “Thanks to you.”

Jihoon had noticed last night (lucky number seven) that Seungcheol really seemed to like him. He was very kind, treated him very nicely, and was overall a wonderful person to be around. This surprised even Jihoon. Thinking about this now makes his head hurt, even more than it does already. Somehow, Lee Jihoon has ended up between two boys who both have feelings for him. It's overwhelming.

“Soonyoung is coming home.” 

“I heard.” Seungcheol doesn't falter. Instead, he brings their heads together kisses him,  slowly, deeply. Nothing seems to keep him away from Jihoon. It's only a few seconds before he's back on top of the other boy. Jihoon forgets everything for second. Maybe that's why they work together so well. Every kiss was so soothing, he couldn't help it. He entangles his fingers in Seungcheol’s hair before his subconscious gets to him.

“Seungcheol…” Jihoon whines the name. The other laughs, not being able to resist another kiss.

“I know.” With reluctance, he pulls himself off, going to get his phone and jacket. Jihoon watches as the taller holds his head in agony, trying to stifle a laugh. “Hey, shut it, Lee Ji. I heard that.”   
Jihoon walks him to the door quietly, hand in hand. He doesn't want him to leave per se, he just  knew that Soonyoung wouldn't like him here. Which is fine. Making him happy was Jihoon’s main priority. Seungcheol would understand. The two kiss goodbye at the door, and he's on his way out. Jihoon releases a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. Soonyoung will be here any second.

He starts to pace around their apartment, keeping up nervous mannerisms, swinging his arms, shaking his hair, scratching the back of his neck. He’s not sure what to expect when he hears the door unlock. He stops in his place. The man of the hour walks in, steps heavy, dropping his bag down. Without wasting a second, Jihoon rushes to his friend and engulfs him in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung mutters as he returned the hug. He keeps Jihoon close by holding a hand to his head.

“We need to talk about this,” Jihoon says into the fabric of Soonyoung's shirt. The taller agrees.

\--

“Dude, your hair looks  _ fine!” _

“Don't  _ lie _ to me, Vernon, tell me the  _ truth!” _

The screaming has been not-so serious, as Mingyu is just overly stressed for his first date with Wonwoo.

It's a big deal. The two met because of Mingyu’s romantic interest in the other. Now, they finally have a date together. It’s like their whole relationship to this point was building up to this date. Mingyu has to make sure that he not only does his best, but looks his best.

Before Vernon can finish his sentence, there's a knock on the door. Mingyu hurriedly covers Vernon’s mouth with both his hands. The younger boy looks flatly at his friend. He pushes him off and tells him to get the door. Without thinking too much, he takes a shaky hand to the door knob.

“Hey!” He tries to keep his cool.

“Hi!” A smile bursts on Wonwoo’s face. “Hey, I have a friend with me, is that okay? Don't worry, he’s not staying for our date.” Mingyu flutters at him saying ‘our date,’ not bothered by his friend’s presence. Wonwoo pats the back of the aforementioned friend. It seems like he's forcing a smile. Vernon pops his head around to corner upon hearing this.

“Hi, I'm Jisoo. I've heard a lot about you.” He seems really unenthusiastic, but is trying to hide it. Vernon perks up at the sound of Jisoo’s voice.

“ _ Hey,”  _ he says, standing next to Mingyu. “Do you know English?” He noticed a certain, familiar accent. Wonwoo’s eyebrows raise at his, turning toward his friend, who seems pleasantly surprised.

“Yes, I do, I grew in L.A.,” Jisoo responds in English, slight grin on his face. Wonwoo makes an expression like he's trying to figure out what Jisoo just said. Mingyu, knowing English himself, laughs at this. The stars in Vernon’s eyes shine incredibly bright in Jisoo’s direction, before going deep in English conversation with him so quickly that not even Mingyu can fully understand. He shares a look of confusion with Wonwoo. The two English speakers ignore them, Jisoo nodding and laughing lightly at something Vernon said.

“Let's leave these two together, shall we?”

So Jisoo and Vernon are left in the apartment as Mingyu and Wonwoo go out on their date. The weather in the daytime was much warmer than now, so it's a little hard to try to hold hands. Nonetheless, the two start on their way to the restaurant that Wonwoo had reserved a spot at after their coffee shop meetup.

“So Jisoo,” Mingyu starts curiously, “What’s going on with him?” The other shrugs.

“He insisted on coming here, I don't know why. I don't even know what he expected would happen. I’m glad your roommate is American and will be able to entertain him.” Mingyu laughs at this.

“True, true. I’d say they would be well on their way to making out right now if Vernon wasn’t already head over heels with some other dude.”

“Yeah, I guess Jisoo likes someone too, but no one is telling me who.”

“Ooooh, mysterious.” The two share a warm look in the cold night.

Mingyu looks at the lights from the buildings, the street lamps, the cars. It's one of his favorite things about living in a city. He loves that a place can be so illuminated when the surrounding world is so dark. It's a sight for sore eyes that Mingyu never gets tired of looking at. He loves being able to share this sight with Wonwoo. The shorter looks to the other with a grin on his face. He is entranced by the city with a dreamy look on his face. Wonwoo pokes his cheek to break his hypnosis.

“You're cute.”

“What? It's pretty!” Mingyu whines, ignoring the pink blush on his cheeks, the rapid beating of his heart. These were already symptoms of a first date, and the comment didn't help anything. They continue very small small talk (but nothing gets awkward) until they arrive at the  restaurant. It's a really fancy one that Mingyu always passes on his way to school. He has been interested in eating there at some point, but he never thought he could afford it. He also thought that all of the food would be too complex and eloquent for him to know what to order. He tells this to Wonwoo, so he says he’ll order for him.

“Okay, I feel like I shouldn't be saying this in here, but  _ holy shit _ , this place is fancy,” Mingyu speaks quietly across the table. Wonwoo grins, adjusting the dinnerware in front of him. “It's incredibly gorgeous, I feel like I should've dressed up more. It's  _ got  _ to be expensive.” He shakes his head and waves it away.

“Don't worry about it, all on me. My family and I are actually regulars here.” Mingyu laughs, but not in a rude way. He genuinely thinks it's a joke. Wonwoo laughs himself. “No, really.” Mingyu tilts his head with his leftover smile, and is interrupted by the waiter before he can talk. Here’s where Wonwoo’s words are proven true. The waiter greets him politely, referring to him as Mr. Jeon (and Mingyu as his guest), and questions about how his parents are. Wonwoo says that they're wonderful, and that his sister won that award she was nominated for, since the family came here to celebrate her nomination. Mingyu stares with wide eyes, jaw dropping when Wonwoo orders two very complex meals with long names, along with an aged wine that Mingyu has never heard of. The waiter walks away as Wonwoo winks at his date.

“... And so I repeat,  _ holy shit _ . I’m sorry, I didn't know I was on a date with a rich boy?” The “rich boy” laughs at this.

“I'm not rich, my parents are. Oh, that sounded pretentious, sorry.” Mingyu has half a mind to throw something at him, but knows better, especially in this place.

“Show your work.”

“Well, I don't know. Leaders of big businesses, natural geniuses, stuff like that. I don't talk about it that much because, well, it's kind of embarrassing.” Mingyu rolls his eyes, more playful than rude. “Yeah, I know that's even more pretentious. It's a movie cliche, but it's true. Let's just drop it.” He looks at Wonwoo weirdly before looking around the entire restaurant. They’re sitting in the middle of the floor, which helps a lot.

“Can't really drop it when we’re right in the middle of it.” A single chair looks like it's worth more than Mingyu’s paycheck. Wonwoo shifts in his sit while exhaling, seeming like he receives this a lot. Sort of like he’s bothered. “... Alright, alright, I’ll drop it. But don't think I’m not telling Vernon about this.” He points a finger at him, which brings his smile back.

“Okay, that's acceptable.”

The rest of the date ensues wonderfully. Sometimes Mingyu laughs a little too loudly, so that Wonwoo has to shush him to avoid getting kicked out. They share funny stories and deep stories from whenever in their pasts. Mingyu raves about how good the food is, and Wonwoo lets him know that all the food is that good. There's a lot of physical contact as well, which Mingyu realized hasn't happened much between them. There’s touching the other’s arm, playing with their feet, in fact, for most of the date, they had their feet tied by their ankles. The waiter mutters something in French to Wonwoo that makes his face red, which is followed by a good ten minutes of Mingyu pestering him for a translation. He doesn't receive one. Then finally, the bill comes. Mingyu snaps it from Wonwoo’s hand as quick as he can.

“Mingyu _ ,  _ no–”

“ _ Holy shit _ ,” he says loud enough for people to look at him sideways. “Dude, I know you're rich, but–”

“Don't call me rich,” Wonwoo replies in a quieter tone, taking the bill back. “And I told you, it's  _ fine _ . Please don't freak out.”

“I won't, if you let me pay for half, at least.” In all honestly, he doesn't think he could afford even that, but the guilt would be too strong. Wonwoo shakes his head, pulling out his wallet.

“No, I knew how much it was going to be when I made reservations, and  _ I _ asked  _ you _ out, so there's no way I’m letting you pay. No way around it.” Mingyu sighs in defeat. He feels awful for making him pay for all this, but he doesn't want to bother him any further. It's pretty silent until the waiter comes back around with Wonwoo’s card, and lets them know to have a good night.

They walk outside, back into the cold air, slight minor tension still between them. Mingyu attempts to break this by sneaking his hand to Wonwoo’s coat pockets and pulling out his hand, linking the two together. Wonwoo keeps looking forward, but grins anyway.

“Sorry. I’m just not used to being treated so nicely like that.” He rubs his thumb against Wonwoo’s hand. “And you have to admit that you're wealthy, even if it's just a little bit.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes this time.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't like my parents defining me, you know. But I spend their money anyway because I have no self control.” The two of them stifle laughs as if they would've gotten in trouble for laughing at that. “And that sucks. You deserved to be treated nicer than that. I’ll do my best.” Mingyu becomes flustered, especially when Wonwoo detaches their hands and strings his arm around Mingyu’s waist.

“Wait, wait, I’m taller,” he says, putting his own arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “And I can't let you win.”

“No need to worry, I’m older  _ and  _ rich so I win.”

“Hey! You can't get defensive when I call you rich then use it as a token in this game!” Just like that, the tension is gone and the date is back on track. Conversation is beginning to flow naturally. They take an extended walk back to Wonwoo’s apartment, keeping close contact the whole time. They are going straight down the path to a beautiful first kiss.

Wonwoo guides Mingyu up to the roof, stopping by their apartment to check on Seungcheol, who’s talking on the phone with someone. They don't intrude any further, so Seungcheol bids adieu with a wink and the two go to the roof.

Once Wonwoo opens the door, Mingyu’s eyes fall upon a large blanket surrounded by candles. It's a scene pulled right from a cliche romance movie. And Mingyu loves everything about it. His hand hits chest, as if clutching his heart, as Wonwoo follows behind him.

“Oh, thank God my friends didn't forget to do this.” Mingyu continues to marvel at the display in front of him. “I almost had to bribe Seungcheol. Everyone else was cool, though.” He's overwhelmed by the gesture. Wonwoo really does like to take good care of him, doesn't he? Mingyu turns around and walks right towards him. He places both of his hands on Wowoo’s face, and brings their heads together. Mingyu can feel hands on his hips before his phone rings. He sighs, making Wonwoo giggle softly, but not moving away. Mingyu laughs when he sees who's calling, but he almost sounds annoyed.

“Yes, Vernon.”

“Hey, so I just remembered that you're on your date with a guy you really like, so I thought I’d get my revenge.” He can hear laughter in the background. “Oh, and by the way, Seungkwan is staying over.” Mingyu shakes his head in disapproval, putting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He giggles again.

“Well, congratulations, asshole, you called at the perfect time.” Vernon cheers on the other end, high-fiving Seungkwan. “Just stay out of the alcohol and try to avoid progressing the sexual tension between you and your wannabe boyfriend.”

“Actually have a lot to tell you, but it can wait. Bye, love you!” He sings the last word, hanging up right after. Mingyu wants to launch his phone off the roof, but stuffs it in his pocket instead.

“So, what, just happened–?”

“My friend’s an idiot,” Mingyu groans the statement, moving his arms forward to switch their position from almost kiss to a simple hug. Wonwoo reciprocates, and can heard the other humming. They stay this way for a few seconds, the closest they've been so far, before carefully settling down on the blanket. The continue holding hands as they rest their heads together, looking up to the stars. It's an ideal situation for Mingyu. He’s with someone whom he's beginning to really fall for, after months of fumbling around with wrong guy after wrong guy, they're in a beautiful place, sharing quiet yet sweet conversation, and are simply enjoying the presence of the other. He wonder what he did to earn this. Whatever it is, he’s thankful.   
“Damn, this is romantic.”


	4. Bonus Chapter: Boonon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little boonon backstory ;)

It was over faster than it happened. Somehow. It was taking Vernon all he had not to cry. They had thrown him against the lockers as their final blow, and that's where he sat in agony. He tried to steady his breathing as he looked down at his hands, the only part of his body that was not damaged. He couldn't fight back. He didn't have physical or emotional strength for it. He had to let the hits keep coming, being tossed around a group of boys who were just a year older. He poked lightly around his eye. Black eyes hurt a lot more than he expected. He wiped his nose on his sleeve. It was bloody already, so Vernon didn’t care. Just two weeks into school and he had already ruined his uniform. He hoped his mother wouldn't be too angry.

When he was about to give up, start crying, go home, he heard someone sit right next to him. Looking over, he saw a boy in his grade, with hair the same shade of the blood on his face. Despite his injuries, that almost matched Vernon’s perfectly, there was a smile on his face. Something sparked inside of Vernon.

“I bet we ran into the same groups of guys, huh? Nice, high five.” Vernon gave him this look that was half-confusion, half-disgusted. This boy actually had his hand raised, he was serious. Normally, Vernon would make a snide comment or something of the likes, but he was too exhausted to try. He shakes his head, and somehow, he laughs, giving the high five he was asked for. “Welcome back to school, right? … I’m Boo Seungkwan, by the way.” Vernon nodded in acknowledgement.

“Choi Hansol, but everyone calls me by my English name, Vernon. Which, coincidentally, is the reason my face looks like this,” he responded, holding up his hand to display his face. Seungkwan sort of gazed at him with fascination.

“I  _ thought _ you were American. Wow. What a petty reason to treat someone like this.” He pointed to Vernon’s damaged eye. “I'm like  _ this _ because of  _ this _ .” He gestured to his hair. “Being the new kid didn't help either.”

“Wonderful. Hey, if it helps anything, I really like your hair.” Vernon offered a smile. Seungkwan clutched his chest, gaining a serious expression.

“Vernon, that means the world right now.”

“Was that sarcastic?” They laughed in unison.

“Not really, but that's better, so yes, it is now.” So there they sat, in their tattered, dirty uniforms, the get-to-know-you conversation starts, and Vernon’s heart rate increasing. This is how everything started with them.

* * *

To say things had improved drastically from their first meeting would be an understatement.

One hour from midnight. Vernon’s house was filled with what felt like half of the school. People had been calling Seungkwan and him ‘popular’ for so long, they decided to test it in the best way they could think of: a New Year’s Eve party. Looking around, Vernon didn't know at least a third of the people there. In his _ own house _ . And he was loving every second of it.

Seungkwan, on the other hand, had been a little overwhelmed. He’s definitely a social butterfly, but he could only handle so much. Although currently, Vernon found him surrounded by a large group of people, circling around him as he told a story that made everyone laugh almost as loud as the music. When the kids were preoccupied with laughter, Vernon waved his friend over, whom excused himself nicely.

“Hey, what's up?” Vernon was a little nervous when it came to this part. Over the past nine months, their friendship had deepened significantly. Becoming best friends was sort of expected, especially with the fact that Vernon’s only close friend, Mingyu, had graduated the prior year, and Seungkwan had no friends in the school at all, being a new student. Vernon was just upset that he had developed such an immense crush on the other boy. He wasn’t very good at hiding it.

“Do you have anyone to kiss at midnight?” Seungkwan almost burst out laughing.

“Vernon, we may have gotten all these people to come to our party, but I’m not  _ that _ popular.” Vernon took notice to the drink sloshing around in his cup and wondered his level of sobriety (or intoxication). He smiles nonetheless.

“Well, I was thinking, if you can't find anyone else in an hour, wanna kiss me?” He said it a little more flirtatious than intended, but his own level of sobriety is hitting a dangerously low level. Seungkwan chuckled at this, only breaking eye contact for a second.

“Ah, why the hell not? I've never had anyone to kiss on New Year’s, why not change it? See you at midnight, kiddo.” With a wink, Seungkwan went on his way. Vernon returned the smile and ignored the blush on his cheeks and the fluttering in his chest.

The next hour was excruciatingly long. He tried to socialize with the strangers of his party, along with a few boys and girls who seemed a little too into him, but he was way too anxious to focus on anyone. But soon enough, it was ten minutes from midnight, and the two had succeeded in finding each other. They began to share stories from the night as people whooped and whistled at their close position. People constantly made jokes about them secretly dating, and even called them “Boonon.” Then again, Seungkwan did come up with the nickname. Due to their spike in popularity, he decided to find a “cute, fun way to introduce themselves as a unit.” Vernon didn't have a problem with it.

Ten minutes became ten seconds very quickly. Everyone had gathered around the TV screen, loudly chanting each second before midnight. Couples were rushing to find each other, while Seungkwan and Vernon had already found each other. They stood in crowd, arms around the other, counting down with everyone else. Vernon decided to use these short seconds to remember the year he had with Seungkwan.

Ten. When they first met, how the sunlight fell on his face, how his smile was much brighter.

Nine. When they stole beer from their parents and sat on the bleachers, getting to know each other.

Eight. Comforting the other when he was being bullying, wondering why it happened so much.

Seven. Performing in the talent show together and making names for themselves.

Six. Constant sleepovers where they stayed up way too late, several prank calls, stupid dares.

Five. Dancing at the school dance together.

Four.  _ Slow _ dancing together, even though it was a joke someone else told.

Three. The time they fell asleep next to each other in Seungkwan’s room right after school.

Two. The time Seungkwan called him crying, having him come over, spending all night comforting him.

One. The time they held this party. Now.

The room cheered, “Happy New Year!” The two teenagers turned to each other, grins on their faces. Vernon wasn't sure if he could handle it. Could he really do this? Kiss his crush and pretend like it was just for fun? He didn’t know. So, he didn't. Not really. He chickened out. Instead of the anticipated kiss on the lips, he placed a kiss a little east, right on the corner of his mouth. Seungkwan thought it was a little silly, as it was different that he expected, too, but went along with it. But dammit, if it wasn't the best night of Vernon’s life.

* * *

“Yeah, I think you're gonna be stuck here a while.”

Despite the previous nice weather, a blizzard had taken over the city. This made Vernon nervous. His feelings for Seungkwan had already been off-the-charts crazy that night, and being forced to stay any longer wasn't going to help. He watched as Seungkwan, clad in dark jeans and a white knit turtleneck, pulled back the curtains, entranced by the snow outside. Vernon was appreciating the serenity on his face, his steady breathing. He scolded himself afterward.

“Can you at least break out the fancy stuff?” That was what they called any alcoholic drink that wasn't beer. “Might make the night go quicker.”

So Seungkwan did. His parents had done a very poor job in hiding the alcohol, but in all honestly, preferred if their son was going to drink, that he do it safe at home. Seungkwan still didn't like going behind their backs.

Scotch, gin, wine, all of that. They were tasting them each to see the differences. The downside to this was that there were too many options. Inebriation ensues.

“No, but seriously, she's not even that hot! I don't– I don't see why, everyone, in the school, th–thinks that!” Seungkwan mumbled through laughter. Vernon was laughing along with him. He barely remembered what the girl looked like, which was enough to know that she was nothing. The conversations were all similar to this. Random interjections that led to discussions about nothing of relevance. Vernon didn't mind. He noticed that with each topic change, each drink, the two began to sit closer and closer. His heart rate quickened with every inch, until their knees, their bare arms are touching. It was something so casual for Seungkwan, but something so exhilarating for Vernon. Thankfully the alcohol didn't block the feelings, but settled his nerves enough for him not to be nervous when he pressed his nose to Seungkwan’s neck, during a fit a laughter.

The laughter began to die down into soft giggles. He moved his head up to look into Seungkwan’s eyes, his pretty dark eyes. The next words fell out without a filter.

“You're really pretty, you know that?” He shook his head.

“I, I did not.” He smiled with the sentence.

“Like, really, really pretty.” Vernon put his hand on Seungkwan’s leg. Their smiles dropped as their faces get closer. Seungkwan’s breath on his lips was enough to send chills down his back. This was something Vernon had been trying to get for a year now. He had pictured it happening in various ways, various places, various times. He hadn't expected to kiss his crush tonight, and in reality, it wasn't meant to be anyway.

With his eyes closed, Vernon’s phone went off on the table. At the sound of this, Seungkwan jumped back with a gasp, but it wasn't from shock. Vernon opened his eyes to see his friend nervously playing with his hands, averting his eyes. With the most disappointment he's felt in a long time, he answered the phone. He spoke bitterly to Mingyu and hung up soon. They sat a few awkward minutes out before Vernon excused himself. Seungkwan politely said goodbye, and Vernon went to sit in the hallway until the cab Mingyu sent over arrived. He thought everything over again. Their relationship, their friendship, all the moments they shared together, the moment they just shared. His heart that was still beating painfully fast. Every little detail that he loved about Seungkwan.  _ Love. _ Vernon hated himself for this. He was in love with his best friend.

* * *

 

Thankfully, the walk to the apartment isn't awkward. Seungkwan even lets Vernon keep an arm around him. The former asks a lot of questions. Things like, “How long have you liked me?” “What about the time when…?” and “Why me?” Vernon doesn’t mind answering them at all. He just values his presence.

“And why you? Are you sure you want to hear about it?” He removes his arm to unlock the door. Seungkwan laughs to the side.

“Absolutely! I don't have many good qualities, I want to know why out of all the people, you wasted  _ two years _ crushing on me. I didn't think I was worth it.” Vernon rolls his eyes as he walks in the door, allowing Seungkwan to follow before stopping him by grabbing ahold of his wrist.

“Don't even. You're so fantastic, any time I spend on you is not wasted.” He places a warm kiss on his cheek, getting more comfortable with physical affection now that everything is on table, especially after their kiss. Seungkwan can't help the grin on his face, keeping his eyes on the ground for a second. “But seriously? Well… You're gorgeous, you're hilarious, you're fun to be with, you make me happy… I could make it weird.” The other boy already has a red face, sitting next to his best friend who’s listing off reasons why he has a crush on him, but asks him to continue anyway.

“Make it weird.” Vernon moves in closer, going to play with Seungkwan’s hair.

“... You're very lovely, if that makes sense. You charm me whenever you look at me. You make me very thankful that I'm alive at the same time you are, that I’m lucky enough to be your friend. You've got a certain glow that has me super drawn to you. I don't know… It’s weird.” With that, Vernon kisses him, but not for long, as Seungkwan pushes him away.

“Still need time.” Vernon grins, feeling a little odd, a little guilty, distancing himself again.

“Right. Sorry.” Seungkwan shakes his head, letting him know he's forgiven. “By the way, why do you need time? Not to try to pressure you, or anything. I just can't help but be curious.” He sits back thoughtfully before giving his answer.

“General stuff, I guess. Figuring out my feelings, getting used to you liking me, whether I’m even attracted to boys or not.” Vernon raises his eyebrows at this. He had never really put thought into the last one.

“Oh, right… Damn, sorry, I just kind of assumed.” Seungkwan looks confused at this, shifting in his seat to better face Vernon.

“Really? Why?” Vernon scoffs at this.

“ _ Really?  _ No straight guy talks about Byun Baekhyun as much as you do–”

“ _ Hey, _ I can appreciate a fine man when I see one, okay.” The two laugh together at this. They sort of lose the conversation after this. The last thing that Vernon wants is awkward silence. He searches his mind for anything so say, anything to do what won't bother Seungkwan.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” He leans over to the coffee table to pick up his phone to dial Mingyu. He's been waiting for this for a year now; he needed his revenge. With a mischievous grin on his face, he holds the phone to his ear. He tries not to laugh when he hears Mingyu sigh.

“Yes, Vernon.” His voice is ringing with annoyance.

“Hey, so I just remembered that you're on your date with a guy you really like, so I thought I’d get my revenge.” Seungkwan giggles at this, beginning to understand Vernon’s reason for calling. He grins at his friend’s reaction before speaking again. “Oh, and by the way, Seungkwan is staying over.”

“Well, congratulations, asshole, you called at the perfect time.” Vernon cheers with success, high-fiving Seungkwan, who’s still laughing himself. “Just stay out of the alcohol and try to avoid progressing the sexual tension between you and your wannabe boyfriend.” Of course, Mingyu had to say something snappy like that. But then Vernon remembers that his relationship with Seungkwan had taken a big step forward tonight. He wants to tell Mingyu all about it, but he knew it had to wait, for a list of reasons.

“Actually have a lot to tell you, but it can wait.” He pauses for a second to smile at Seungkwan. “Bye, love you!” With that, he hangs up, satisfied with his interruption. His friend still carries light laughter.

“Mingyu?”

“Yep.” Seungkwan hums his response, pausing before asking something.

“Hey, by the way, you guys have lived together for what, a year now?” Vernon sits on the question for moment, thinking the math out.

“Yeah, just about.”

“It's kinda strange that you're not living with your parents, honestly… Explain.” Seungkwan crosses his legs on the couch, facing the soon-to-be storyteller.

“What, I never told you?” He thought he told Seungkwan everything.

“You never went in depth about it.” Confused about that, Vernon does so now.

Of course, Vernon’s parents were opposed to it. They wanted to watched their beloved son go through his final year of school. It took a lot of convincing from not only Vernon, but from Mingyu as well. The former’s roommate (ex-boyfriend) had just left, meaning he was in a tough financial situation. Vernon had just gotten a job, the two were already missing each other, it all worked out at the right time. Vernon had needed somewhere to live after graduation anyway, so it made sense to them. The story didn't extend much further than that.

“Huh. Well, I guess that makes sense.” Seungkwan nods with the new information. “What happened with Mingyu’s boyfriend?” Vernon breaks eye contact for a second. He knows that this is a sensitive topic with Mingyu, but he also knows that he can tell Seungkwan.

“Oh, just… They were getting into a lot of fights, like, big fights, and he ended cheating on Mingyu… He walked in on them and everything. They broke up that night and he moved out later than week. Mingyu was really messed up for two months after that.” Seungkwan doesn't respond to this. He looks to the side, wary of eye contact.

“Sorry to hear it.” Vernon shakes his head.

“Don't worry about it. It's all in the past. And anyway, he met this guy, and they really hit it off.” He shrugs. “They'll probably end up dating, so that's cool.” With this statement, Seungkwan stares at his friend whom has kissed him multiple times this night. Vernon stares back, slight confusion on his face. “... What?”

“Just thinking about us. Dating.” Vernon’s eyes widen at this, slowly feeling his cheeks warm up. “Like. I'm just trying to process that thought. Hey, kiss me again.”

His heart almost stops.

“Again, what? That. That was out of nowhere…” Now Seungkwan shrugs.

“I've been thinking about this all night, as in us, together, in a relationship. How that might be. Thanks to you. And, I know I said I need time but, a kiss might help me think.”

Who is Vernon to deny him? Leaning over with permission, he kisses with the most freedom he's ever had. He positions his hands on Seungkwan’s waist, feeling Seungkwan’s hands on his shoulders. It's only a few seconds before he pulls back, but he doesn't move away. Vernon tries to read his expression.

“So?”

“Eh, it was okay.” Taking offense, Vernon pushes a laughing Seungkwan off the couch.

“That’s not what I meant, jackass.”

  
“Hey, I’m just being honest!” This time, he throws a pillow at his head. The two of them still laugh together.


	5. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT ONE BECAUSE I FEEL SO BAD FOR SLACKING FOR ALMOST FIVE MONTHS IM SORRY HERE U GO
> 
> p much just soonjicheol rip BUT a very important intro!!

Jihoon sits awkwardly as he allows Soonyoung to poke around his neck, investigating every little bruise.

“Damn, he really got you good, huh…” Jihoon nods, looking down to his friend’s complexion. He’s peering at his collarbone with a face of intrigue, but he can tell that he's gradually becoming heartbroken. Jihoon pulls his shirt back up to cover everything, having Soonyoung sit back on the couch in his original position. “So, uh…” He clears his throat. “What else, did you guys do?”

“Nothing,” he responds quickly. “Nothing, really. Don't worry.” Soonyoung scoffs.

“Why would I worry? I–” Jihoon’s expression makes him stop talking, instead replacing his words with a sigh. “Okay.”

“... Can you tell me about it?” The question is a little odd to say, and he sort of fears the answer.

“About what?” He receives another look and exhales again. “Okay, okay, okay. Um… I don't know where to start.” He sits back, ruffling his hair nervously. Jihoon watches him expectantly. “I've… Felt this way, for a while.”

“How long?” Soonyoung pauses for a moment.

“Do you remember around the time when we moved in together and the power went out?” Of course he did. It was the first time that they really felt like friends.

Jihoon and Soonyoung met through the former needing a roommate. He posted fliers, gone through interviews, and Soonyoung was the only one who clicked with him. Even still, after a month of living together, they didn't know each other very well. They hadn't had many conversations, they only exchanged cell numbers out of necessity, and they hadn't hung out at all, even in the apartment. Their friends had only heard of the other. Then one night, when they were both home, the power went out.

Jihoon was in the living room when Soonyoung was edging his way in. He called out for the other, claiming he had a candle but nothing to light it with. It was up to Jihoon to go into the kitchen and find the lighter for Soonyoung, which he did. Smiles grew on their faces when the candle lit up the room. They added to this, lighting multiple candles, scattering them around the living room and illuminating their apartment. Since the electricity was out, they took the food and drinks from their fridge to avoid them going to waste and sat on the floor, surrounded by candles and just started talking.

This is when they became friends. They laughed together, they told stories, they just enjoyed each other. It’s one of their favorite memories.

“And… At some point when we were talking, I think you said something a certain way, or with a certain facial expression, and I just… I felt my heart start to race. My stomach got all fluttery and my face heated up and… In that moment, I instantly regretted taking so much time to get to know you.” Everything that Soonyoung described he felt then is Jihoon is feeling now. His feelings seem  _ very, _ very deep. Jihoon blinks as Soonyoung plays with a loose thread on couch. This time,  _ he _ moves on impulse.

Forgetting everything, Jihoon holds Soonyoung’s face in his hands and kisses him. He makes it count this time. Soonyoung wants so bad not to reject this, to enjoy it, to feel his lips another second longer, to convince himself that it’s okay, but he knows better. Pulling away with potential regret, Soonyoung keeps his eyes away from Jihoon’s.

“No, don't. Don't just kiss me from pity. I want our kisses to mean something,” he whispers soft enough to make Jihoon feel guilty. He couldn't exactly deny that was the reason. Another other part was that he had never heard anything so sweet directed toward him. A smaller part that Jihoon is trying to suffocate may have been a general want to kiss him.

“Sorry,” he replies gently. “I’ve kinda been whoring around lately anyway.” Soonyoung laughs as this, and Jihoon didn't know how much he wanted to hear that again. He sits back, closer to Soonyoung this time, keeping his hands in his lap.

“Don't worry, I don't mind.” There's a lull in their conversation. It's only a little awkward, only the sound of their heater can be heard. Jihoon casually puts his head on Soonyoung's shoulder, in which he reacts by putting his own head against Jihoon’s. He could easily fall asleep like this. “You hungover?”

“... Yep.” Soonyoung chuckles.

“Come on, let's see what we can about it.” Pulling up on his wrist, he takes Jihoon into the kitchen to see if he could cure his awful hangover.

* * *

Last night, Mingyu laughed quietly to himself upon walking in his apartment and seeing Seungkwan draped over Vernon on the couch, the both of them sound asleep. He could only imagine what the two got up to last night.  He made sure to take pictures.

He wakes up to a text from Soonyoung, sent at four in the morning, saying to call him as soon as possible. Without fixing his hair, he drags himself out of bed and into the living room, with full intentions of calling Soonyoung, just to find him sitting at the kitchen island across from Vernon. They’re going on about something that Mingyu is too tired to hear. Soonyoung lights up as soon as he lays eyes on him.

“Dude! Dude, hey! Oh man, I have some stuff to tell you.” The boy is jumping in his seat, Vernon smiling up to his roommate. Something feels weird about this sight. Sure, this is closer to Soonyoung’s actual personality, but for the past few months, he has been uncharacteristically down. The group missed his cheerful vibe. Mingyu grins at them.

“Yeah?”

“Me too, but Soonyoung is making me go second.” He nods quickly to confirm this.

So they sit down together and Soonyoung tells him everything. Kissing Jihoon due to stress, storming out, Jihoon kissing him. Mingyu is completely surprised by this. Sure, he noticed the occasional flirtatious behavior and especially Soonyoung’s odd discomfort around Jihoon in the recent months, but he never put two and two together. He has so many questions that they all just fall out into a single  _ “Wow.” _

“I know, it was  _ incredible. _ ”

“So…” Mingyu asks what Soonyoung was avoiding. “What happens now?” The peaks in Soonyoung’s grin drop gradually until he's looking at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck. Vernon looks at them both expectantly.

“I… I don't know.” His aura went from bright and happy star to a burnt out comet. “I'm honestly kind of afraid. I mean, all of that stuff happened with Seungcheol and him as well, so, I don't know what he wants to do.” Mingyu puts a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Don't worry about it too much.” He waits a moment for speaking again. “But in my opinion… I think you guys would be a fantastic couple.” He can see the smile return to Soonyoung’s face.

“Oh man, me too. You guys would be perfect,” Vernon agrees. Soonyoung beams at the both of them, his iconic eyes pressing into small slits in his face, radiating pure happiness again.

“Really?” They nod together to show approval. He seems very satisfied with this. “Oh, oh, enough about me, Hansol, tell him!” Whenever Soonyoung started calling him Hansol, Mingyu had no idea.

Then it's Vernon’s turn. This time, Mingyu gets excited with him. He had been involved in this story for years now. He heard all about Seungkwan from his roommate and began rooting for them. He offers Vernon a high five.

The younger boy explained that not much else happened that night, but it was still incredible. He said he was able to kiss the boy he was in love with without compromising their glorious friendship.

* * *

“A wedding?”

After a few days of texts and late night phone calls, Wonwoo had called Mingyu just as the latter and his roommate were returning home from lunch. Vernon teased him as the phone call came in, almost so much that Mingyu missed it. He had no idea what he was calling for.

“Yes, a wedding.” Mingyu feels his heart rate go up. “Look, I don't want you to freak out or anything, I know how it sounds. Going to weddings is supposed to be a big deal for some reason, like you're hinting at the fact that you want to get married to your partner or whatever, but I can assure you, I'm not trying to do that. My two high school friends are getting married and I didn't want to show up alone. Not to sound rude, or anything. I like you.” Cue awkward pause that makes Mingyu smile. “But– Um. Yeah. They're a really cute couple and I think it'll be fun.” He exhales; Wonwoo knew exactly what he was thinking. The idea of going to such an event with someone he's known for less than a month makes him a little uncomfortable. But he's going to let the continuous fuzzy feeling in his heart answer.

“Alright, alright, I get you. Yeah, that does seem like fun. When is it?” 

“It's a little under a month away. Plenty of time to run screaming from me.” Mingyu chuckles at this. He can only picture Wonwoo’s expression whilst saying that.

“I’m sure I won't do that. But, I’ll look forward to it.” And it's true. He will. Hopefully, though, he won't get a lecture from Vernon. “And I like you, too.”

* * *

Jihoon found himself spending the night at Jun’s house, due to his concerns from the prior night. He told Soonyoung about this, of course; he didn't want to make anyone else worry. He asked for permission before coming over, then Jun allowed him to talk about everything all at once. He let the younger boy rest his head on his lap, brushing around layers of his bright hair and not interrupting until he could provide advice. It's true, Jihoon felt a lot better than he had when had texted Jun, but he still had pent up feelings. It was easy to vent to him.

He fell asleep underneath the comfort of Jun, who left him there on the couch with a blanket over him. The younger boy slept peacefully with weight off his shoulders. He woke up with his legs over Jun’s, as he wanted to watch TV in the morning.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jun chimes with a grin. Jihoon mumbles in response before a hand reaches over to ruffle his hair. His brain doesn't process the sounds from the TV when he fumbles for his phone on the table  behind him. There are texts from Soonyoung. The taller had changed his name in Jihoon’s phone during their conversation yesterday.

 

**From: ⭐️**

 

i'm at mingyu’s btw, just in case you get home before me. i'm also gonna tell him everything when he wakes up, and I already told hansol oops.

 

**From: ⭐️**

 

don't be mad???? ´д` ;

 

He chuckles quietly to himself. Jun doesn't notice. He types a quick reply to let him know that it's all okay and that he told Jun everything first, so he wins. He stretches when he sits up, leaning on his friend soon after, since he's still sleepy. He then gets an arm wrapped around him.

“Sleep well?” Jihoon nods, focusing his eyes just below the television. Jun rubs the younger boy’s arm comfortably during the commercial break of whatever happens to be on. He hums to himself, the hum morphing into a slight groan.

“You know who you're gonna choose yet?” The groan becomes louder.

“Please don't ask me that. I'm barely conscious.” He chuckles, knowing well what his reaction would be. He places a kiss atop Jihoon’s brightly colored hair to show his support.

Jihoon had been thinking about that decision over and over. The night he had with Seungcheol was incredible. Things were so easy with him. There wasn't anything stopping them. It was nice. It may have been quick, but he loved it. Although with Soonyoung… They've been friends for a long time. Friends beat strangers, right? Jihoon hadn't thought of him in any romantic way until that kiss. He thought of Seungcheol romantically (and admittedly sexually too) the instant he saw him. Why did he have to choose? Not like he could have them both; he would almost prefer neither. He decides to to think about it on the walk home. Maybe the cool air and low temperatures could help him think.

* * *

Soonyoung has been worried all day. He had found some comfort in hopping over to Mingyu and Vernon’s place to unload details of his love affair, but he's been very anxious. Scared, even. He sits on the couch, the same couch that Soonyoung had confessed on, the same couch that Jihoon had kissed him on, the same couch that Seungcheol felt up Jihoon on. He sways his feet, begging for a distraction or, better yet, a way out of this situation. He should be here by now. Should Soonyoung worry? Waste his stress over something, someone, who may not even deserve it? But he did deserve it. Jihoon deserves someone who care about him to worry about him, wonder where he is, hope he's okay. If Soonyoung can't be that for him, he’ll make sure Seungcheol will be.

He drums out a beat on his jeans to pull his mind from these thought, humming along as if he's singing a hit song. His hands and throat seize all movement upon hearing the door unlock, key twisting in the lock, but feels like it’s in his gut. Should he stand up? Should he remaining sitting? Oh shit, he should've planned on what to say.

He stands up anyway, locking eyes with Jihoon as he walks in. Oh no. He doesn't look too happy. His eyes look up into Soonyoung’s with fear. He stuffed in hands in his pockets, a tell-tale sign of discomfort, nervousness. He’s not smiling. Soonyoung’s heart drops. He knows what's happening.

“You’re…” he speaks up before Jihoon does. “You're picking him, aren't you.” He doesn't say anything, looking as his shoes and blowing out air.

“Soonyoung, let's talk about this–”

“No, no.” He clears his throat of a held back sob. He doesn't want to talk. To anyone about anything. “Don't. Don't even bother. Look, it's fine, alright? It’s fine.” It's not. It’s a needle that is being pushed into his heart at an ungodly slow pace, bleeding out through the cracks of his skin and making him feel empty, useless, worthless. “It's fine.”

“Soonyoung, stop it.” He almost looks angry. But that can't be right. He hasn't anything to be upset over. Screw that, he doesn't have the  _ right. _

  
“No, it's fine. I just thought that maybe you kissing me meant something, but no, no, I guess not. Fuck you.” Soonyoung walks around him, with those scrawny, long legs of his, and pulls his jacket off the chair. Jihoon wants to say something, anything, but he's too shocked by his harsh words. He can barely cough out his name before he's gone. Soonyoung doesn't know where he’s going right now, and frankly, he doesn't give a shit. All he knows is that he needs to get away. From Jihoon, from himself, from everything. He nearly trips down the stairs of their apartment complex, bursts through the door, walking a few paces before collapsing into the February snowbanks below the steps. His hair almost blends in as tears begin to wet his face. Who cares about frostbite anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE WEDDING IS NEXT FINALLY I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE IT FOR NINE YEARS & the timelines arent gonna be weirD ANYmoRe
> 
> thank you for still being here btw!!!!


End file.
